


David’s Christmas Calendar

by AkimaEtoKai



Series: David’s Christmas Calendar [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimaEtoKai/pseuds/AkimaEtoKai
Summary: The plot continues after one year where the series finished. David is in therapy, slowly improving his health and gaining his confidence back. And suddenly some toys beggining to appear in his house.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: David’s Christmas Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	David’s Christmas Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearMissV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissV/gifts).



> Hi DearMissV,  
> Merry Christmas! I hope you will enjoy this short story!  
> This is my first fanfic ever and English is not my mother tongue either, so I'm a little bit nervous. But feel free to leave comments, I'm more than eager to know what you think. I hope I will be able to fold the story well during the way.  
> This is only the first part, a little introduction. More to follow so if you liked it, please come back later.

05.12.2019  
-David?  
-Yes Love?  
-Can you tell the kids please, that it’s not funny to put toys in the mailbox! They don’t listen to me.  
-What?  
-They just don’t listen to me. Anyways I have to go now. Will you take them to the dentist than? Five o’clock. Dr Silversmith.  
-Yes. But what toys?  
-I put them on the kitchen table.  
David stared at Vicky for a while and it was like waking up from a deep and disturbing dream. Paying any attention wasn’t his best buddy these days. He took care the kids, helped Vicky out, went to the gym, than work. Desk duty of course. Still damn desk job. But the routine kept him going. And his therapy went well though. Dr Halloway just signed a letter of recommendation for him to bring him back to filed duty. Everything was great, but still. Somehow, he just felt this... well that was the matter. He didn’t feel anything for a while. Just a big fat emptiness.

09.12.2019  
-Ella! Can you please tell me why did you put the toys into the mailbox? We talked about this; you don’t need to lie to me. Just tell me.  
-But Daddy! It wasn’t me! I swear. Those are not even our toys. I don’t know how they are there. I promise.  
-Show me them. I’d like to know what is this nonsense about.  
Ella run into the hallway and came back with a small purse. Her face was red from excitement as she started to unpack her treasures. She obviously liked the small mystery that needed to solve in their house.  
-Look! It’s a small train. This was the first that Mommy found. And then this button.  
Must be from a shirt. And here are some more: a car, a crest of some school. Like, every day there is a new one there. Is it a Christmas calendar Daddy?  
-Great! sighted David. Someone is joking with us.

10.12.2019  
He sat by the kitchen table and waited his tea to cool down a little. Maybe the tea will cool down his mind too, because he desperately needed some distraction. He looked at the little children purse at the other side of the kitchen table. He grabbed the little pink purse, opened it and took the button out. It must to belong to a white shirt, like he used to wear on duty. When he still worked on the field. Like that shirt she liked so much and never wanted to take off when they were alone. That shirt she wore first on that Sunday morning at the tv studio.  
He gently fondled the button and put it down. He can’t think of her now, he must get her out from his head. He has to move on. He has to! For the kids, for Vick. And for himself. David shaked his head and quickly put the small objects into the drawer.

24.12.2019  
-What is this? A joke?  
David stormed out from the house while slamming the door. There was a heavy rain on that afternoon but he didn’t care. Someone sent a him a little water gun yesterday. And now this. He just couldn’t think other than someone is referring to the events from last year. The train attack, the Thornton Circus attack, Andy. The spilled coffee. How on earth did they know about all of that? Every morning there is a new toy in the mailbox and there is a memory attached to every single one of them. But those are his memories! The investigation didn’t reveal everything! He only said what was necessary. He didn’t say how sweet her smell was, how he loved to touch her hair. How he loved her beautiful smile. That small vein standing out on her forehead when she was angry. What he loved to touch so much when she finally calmed down.  
But what he has found this morning made no sense. There was a small fluff in a tiny transparent box. And he couldn’t imagine how the hell is this connected to the past events. But there must be a meaning, he thought. Someone who is doing this knows him too well.  
He has been walking for an hour now, the houses were not familiar anymore. And he was all wet, so that’s the best if he turns back to the house and finds out what’s going on.


End file.
